


Subconsciously Scared

by lancesface



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Bad Dreams, Cuddles, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, John's POV, M/M, Post-Reichenbach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-09
Updated: 2013-11-09
Packaged: 2017-12-31 22:34:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1037151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lancesface/pseuds/lancesface
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John is having nightmares and Sherlock comforts him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Subconsciously Scared

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, two fics in one day. Wow, scary, but I'm not gonna complain about being on a role. Anyways hope you like this!

_Sun_

_Sand_

_Dirt_

_Screaming_

_Shooting_

_And the blood. So much blood. It was coming from all sides of the gunshot wound in his mate’s leg. John applied pressure to try and stop the bleeding. He had to get his med kit before he even began to attempt to save this man’s life. Not to mention he also had to get them some cover, and fast. Before he can continue that train of thought, a white hot searing pain explodes in his shoulder._

_He’s been shot; in his shoulder. He knows that he won’t be able to stay conscious for much longer. He has to get the bullet out before he passes out. The pain; ripping through his chest and shoulder as he sticks his fingers in the bullet hole to fish out that damned bullet. After, what was probably no more than 30 seconds but felt like an eternity, John feels a slippery little ball under his dirty hands. He yanks it out, which causes another bout of pain to rush through his upper body, and tosses it into the forest before the world goes black around him._

_The scene has changed now he’s facing a building; Bart’s to be exact. Sherlock is on the roof speaking into his cell phone. John wants to, needs to, hear what he is saying to him but all he hears are the words “Goodbye, John” in a constant loop. Sherlock tosses the phone to the side and leans forward. John can only watch in utter horror as his best friend allows gravity to take hold of him and falls toward the cold, hard, ground. There is a sickening crack as Sherlocks skull hits the ground._

XXX

John wakes with a start. He feels the motion of someone shaking him vigorously and calling out his name. He can’t stop shaking and he doesn’t want to open his eyes. If he does, he might have to face the terrors of his dream.

“John! John! Wake up!” It is Sherlock’s voice. Sherlock is here, he is alive. Sherlock is not dead on the footpath next to Bart’s. John slowly opens his eyes to see Sherlock’s worried eyes boring into his own with a unshakable force.

“Sherlock, oh god.” It had been eight months since his return and five since they had established their relationship as something more but John still couldn’t shake these damn nightmares that plagued his subconscious every single fucking night. He hugged his lover close and attempted to stop the shaking that was rippling through his body.

“Shhh, John, it’s alright, I’m here. I’m not going to leave you. You’ll be okay. Please try to calm down.” Sherlock says as he bundles John into his arms and holds him close. The sound of Sherlock’s voice was enough to help John begin to relax. He slowed his breathing and aimed to slow his heart rate down to something close to normal.

When he felt he could breath without throwing up what he had for dinner last night and form coherent sentences, he removed his head from Sherlock’s shoulder he looks up to his face. It is creased with concern.

“I’m fine, thank you.” John breathes. “it’s just those nightmares scare the living shit out of me.”John knew they scared Sherlock as well. Sherlock had once told him that whenever he heard John yelling, he feared that he had missed a part of Moriarty’s web and they had come to kill them, that they had come to take John from him.

“I know” Sherlock whispered back. “Do you want to talk about it?”

John laughs softly against Sherlock’s chest. So much had changed about the man. He still stored assorted body parts in various corners of the kitchen, he still whined constantly when there was no case on, and he, of course, was still a prat that could be quite obnoxious when he wanted to be. But now some of the hard edges were gone. They were replaced by softer, rounder, edges. He could now sense when had done something that upset John or when had done something that went under the ‘a bit not good’ category at a crime scene or anywhere else really. Now the great Sherlock Holmes was asking if John wanted to talk about his troubling dreams.  

“Na, nothing much different from the rest of them, still the same terrifying ordeals” John answered after a minute. There really was no sense in speaking about the same dream he had had since the day Sherlock had faked his own death.

Sherlock stared at him intently, as if making sure John wasn’t lying to him. After half a minute or so of Sherlock scrutinizing him he looked satisfied with what he had read on John’s face and nuzzled his face against his shoulder, breathing in John’s scent. They both seemed to relax at this gesture and slowly they each lay down into a resting position; with Sherlock’s head on John’s chest and his left arm slung over his waist tracing lazy circles into John’s side. John pressed a warm kiss into Sherlock’s curls and just rested there for a moment, taking in a the wonderful smells that made up Sherlock.

Sherlock looked up at John with those grey-green-blue eyes and just watched as John drifted off into his sweet abyss of dreamless slumber. John really never knew how much Sherlock loved it when he slept. The steady beat of his heart, the evenness of his breathing, no longer shallow and rapid like when he was dreaming,  near Sherlock’s ear eventually lulled him to sleep.

After that they each slept soundly, both drinking in all the sleep they could get for the rest of the night. Each of them knowing that the next night would either bring no sleep due to a new case or no sleep brought on by brains reeking havoc on their fragile minds. Either way they knew the other would be there to put a stopper in the other being subconsciously scared.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Aww, sweet ending right?! Anywho, looky what I did, I used the title! As always I hope you enjoyed and constructive criticism is welcomed, mean criticism, not so much. 
> 
> XOXO


End file.
